


That Butler, Fan

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Double Drabble, For Once!, I Blame AO3, International Fanworks Day 2017, It's Not Tumblr's Fault, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: Written for the OTW’s Short Fanworks Challenge for IFD 2017. Prompt: "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set many decades after the end of second season.

“ _Sebastian!!_ ”

A shifty-eyed demon butler materializes before his scowling, equally demonic master.

“You’re late. Again.”

“Forgive my delinquency . . .”

“I can’t,” Ciel snaps. “What plot are you hatching now? Are you conspiring with reapers to eliminate me? Or with demonic allies–”

“Never, young master!”

“Then explain your negligence!”

Silence. Then . . .

“Perhaps I should have encouraged your paranoid fears, as the truth is a trifle more …”

“Twisted? Horrifying? Downright revolting?”

“Complicated,” Sebastian sighs. “You see, idle humans recently created a website called ‘Archive Of Our Own.”

“And?”

“And it is dedicated to new stories founded upon pre-existing ones. I have been contributing ‘fanfiction’ of my own and therefore neglected my duties.”

Ciel harumphs. “Strange. What human story could inspire you?”

“One telling of a mysterious, otherworldly creature assigned to a hapless human boy—” Sebastian chuckles— “to save him from his own ceaseless mistakes. The creature does so with style and ingenuity and clearly superhuman powers. How could I resist?”

“Hm. Show me your stories.”

“. . . Yes, my lord.”

Ciel glowers while scanning Sebastian’s Works page. “I can’t decode this jargon. ‘Fandom: Doraemon’?”

“Doraemon is my remarkable subject,” Sebastian replies gravely.

“Ah.” Ciel nods, then squints. “And what does this tag mean, Sebastian– ‘Self-Insert’?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already know Doraemon, look up a picture— you'll find there's more than one layer to Sebastian's attraction.


End file.
